Joanie Loves Potsie
by shell of a human
Summary: An alternate ending to "They Call It Potsie Love." Potsie goes to Arnold's to meet his mystery lady to find Joanie.


AN: Dedicated to i1976 because she wanted a Joanie/Potsie fic, and because she's such a great reviewer!  
Also, most of this only makes sense if you've ever seen the episode "They Call It Potsie Love" or if you at least saw the part where Potsie sings to Joanie.  
Happy Days started and finished before I was born, so I think it is very likely that Happy Days is not of my creation.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Potsie strolled into Arnold's. He was about to meet the mystery girl who had been leaving him love notes all around. He peered around to see where she was hiding. Potsie placed a jar of flowers in the booth. He made his way over to the jukebox. He put a dime in and pressed H-14. He turned around and leaned on the jukebox. The music started up. She wasn't in yet. He walked back over to the booth and sat down. His mystery girl walked threw the door. She threw her jacket under the table. Potsie turned his head to see who she was.

"Joanie?"

Joanie nodded and gave a shy smile.

"What are you doing here? I'm waiting for- for someone." Potsie stood up and started walking Joanie to the door.

"Wait, Dren."

"Dren?" Potsie stopped walking her to the door. "How did you know that?"

Joanie turned and smiled at Potsie.

"You mean?"

Joanie nodded.

Potsie looked away. He didn't know how to process this. Sure, he had always felt something towards Joanie, but she was only 14. He looked back up at Joanie. He grabbed her arms and pulled her close. He swayed her in time to the music. He figured dancing would be harmless enough. Joanie put her head on Potsie's shoulder, just like Potsie had sung to her a few days earlier.

"Why Dren?" Potsie asked.

"Everyone calls you a nerd, and I think you're the opposite." Joanie whispered in his ear "Nerd backwards is Dren."

Potsie smiled at this. He kissed Joanie on the forehead. Joanie looked up at him and smiled. The song ended. Potsie let go of Joanie and stepped back. Joanie looked at the floor and sighed as she scuffed her shoes on the floor.

Potsie reached into his pocket and pulled out another dime. He placed it in Joanie's hand. "You pick." He smiled. One more dance couldn't hurt, it's not like he had any plans after this, and he assumed Joanie didn't either. Joanie skipped over to the jukebox and flipped through the songs, she landed on "Put Your Head On My Shoulder", just like the moment she fell in love with him. Only this time it was Paul Anka singing, but to Joanie, it didn't sound nearly as good as when Potsie sung it to her.

Potsie smirked a bit, and took the dance with Joanie. Joanie put her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes. She wanted the dance to last forever.  
Potsie felt Joanie pressing up against him. Her soft hands felt nice in his. Her hair smelled so nice. A wonderful feeling came over Potsie. He didn't want to admit it, but he was falling in love with Joanie. All of a sudden, it didn't seem to matter that Joanie was still just a kid. She seemed like the only important thing in the world now.

"Put your lips next to mine dear, Won't you kiss me once, baby..." came through the jukebox.

Joanie opened her eyes and looked up at Potsie's face. He looked down at her. Both of them wanted the same thing right then. Potsie leaned down, and Joanie stretched up. Their mouths didn't seem to reach quite yet. After a bit of a struggle, finally their mouths enclosed into a kiss. Both Potsie and Joanie shut their eyes. Potsie started to deepen the kiss, but found this incredibly difficult seeing how Joanie was much shorter than him. Keeping the kiss light, he shifted them over to the nearest booth, and attempted to shove Joanie in it, without any mishaps. He opened his eyes, but continued kissing her and tried again. Joanie opened her eyes and pulled her mouth from his. She climbed into the booth and scooted all the way to the end of the booth. Potsie grinned and jumped over to her.

His knee bumped hers. "Ow" she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Joanie smiled.

Potsie leaned his head over and continued kissing Joanie. He deepened the kiss trouble-free this time. Potsie and Joanie were in their own little world, where they were the only two people that existed and nothing else in the world could ever be more important than this. They didn't even hear Richie and Ralph walk into Arnold's.

Richie hushed Ralph as he pointed to Potsie leaning over a girl with brown curly hair. "C'mon." Richie whispered and signaled over to the washroom. He took one glance back over at Potsie and the mystery girl before entering the washroom.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"I'm surprised that there even was a girl. I bet she's not easy to look at." Ralph joked.

Richie sat up on one of the sinks. "Who do you think it could be? She has to be from Milwaukee."

"Brown curly haired girl from Milwaukee. There is your sister."

Richie laughed until he realized it could very well be Joanie. She had been acting strange lately. She had been mentioning Potsie a lot lately and sticking up for him. He jumped off the counter. "Oh no." He said out loud.

"Oh no? I was only kidding Richie." He followed Richie out of the washroom.

Richie tried to see behind Potsie. It really did look like Joanie, but he couldn't be for sure. He looked around for some sort of sign when he spotted a jacket. He picked it up. Sure enough, it was Joanie's.

"Joanie!" he shouted.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Potsie's hands were on Joanie's waist, slightly inside her vest. Joanie's hands were clenching onto Potsie's sweater. Joanie was starting to tug at his sweater when out of nowhere, she heard Richie's voice shouting her name. Potsie and Joanie's eyes shot open and they both turned around and stared at Richie. Neither of them knew what to say.

"I'm -- I'm sorry Rich -- I -- I -- She -- I--" Potsie was at a loss for words.

Richie grabbed Potsie's sweater near the neck and dragged him out of the booth. "What are you thinking? She's my kid sister Potsie! How could you?" Richie shouted.

"I'm sorry Rich, she showed up and I didn't want to disappoint her so I danced with her, and one thing lead to another.. I'm sorry Richie, I didn't mean to do this."

Richie threw Potsie to the ground. Joanie ran over and kicked Richie in the leg.

"Ow! What are you doing Joanie?"

"I refuse to let you beat him up! I love him and there's nothing you can do to stop it!" Joanie shouted.

"You're too young to know what love is."

"Am not."

Ralph picked Potsie up off the ground and sat down in a booth with him while Richie and Joanie continued to argue whether or not Joanie was "just a kid".

Ralph grinned "I knew you were too much of a nerd to get any of the good ones."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Ralph laughed. "Your mystery girl is a kid."

Potsie was sick of Ralph calling him a nerd. There was a loud smack as Potsie's fist collided with Ralph's face. Ralph fell out of the booth. Richie and Joanie stopped bickering and stared at Potsie.

Potsie slid out of the booth and grabbed Joanie's hand. "C'mon Joanie, lets go."

Joanie didn't say anything as she walked away, hand in hand with Potsie.

Richie rushed over to Ralph who's nose was now bleeding. He propped Ralph up and grabbed some napkins. "What happened?"

"I called him a nerd and he popped me one."

Richie was shocked. "What about Joanie?"

"She's with Potsie. What about me? My nose is bleeding!"

"Noses stop bleeding. She was necking with him in the booth, imagine what he'll try in the car!"

Ralph looked up at Richie, holding a napkin against his nose to try and stop the bleeding. They both jumped up and ran to the parking lot to see if Potsie was still there.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

The second Potsie and Joanie were outside they dashed to the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Joanie didn't ask Potsie where they were going, she was just glad that he was taking her with him. Sure, she was a bit frightened of the fact that Ralph was left on the ground, blood streaming from his nose. She knew that she was safe with him now.

After they had been driving for 10 minutes, Joanie needed to know where they were headed. "Where are you taking us, Dren?"

Potsie started to grin. He loved being called Dren. "I don't know, maybe Inspiration Point?" Potsie winked at Joanie.

Joanie smiled shyly.

The car slowly drove up the hill and pulled into a spot overlooking the town. Potsie put his arm around Joanie. Joanie looked up at Potsie and sighed. She couldn't think of when she had been happier.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

AN: Hope you liked it, please review!  
Also: Should I continue with another chapter, or do you want to just leave it at this? Let me know in the reviews *hint hint*. 


End file.
